


Boosting Self-Esteem

by Redxan600



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Anal, Bi-Sexual, Breastfeeding, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Lemon, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redxan600/pseuds/Redxan600
Summary: Battle after battle, Wally can't seem to win a match against one of the gym leaders. Brendan and May noticed how sad he is and how they feel bad for him. They decided to cheer him up and give him a boost of self confidence. With friends like these, who needs enemies? AU. I do not own Pokémon.





	

Wally returned his pokemon back into it's pokeball. He has lost another match against one of the gym leaders. Brendan and May were there to watch him battle with Norman. Wally tried his best, but he was no match for this gym leader. Lately, no matter how much he's training, he never gets a victory. He lost plenty of times with Brendan and May, but he keeps growing stronger thanks to their previous battles. But it still didn't made a difference, he pretty much lost to just any trainers he meets. The only battle he ever won is against the wild pokemon. Norman sighed in guilt, he doesn't want him to lose, but he can't purposely lose to him otherwise he's not going to learn and it would hurt his reputation as a gym leader. Brendan and May felt so bad for the little green haired guy.

Norman walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, "You've put up a good battle, Wally. Keep training and you'll be able to win against me."

Wally could only nod. He tried not to show any sadness on his face.

Norman looked at his son and May, "Could you guys escort him to my house? I want you to cheer him up a bit while you're taking him there. Also, when you get there, how about treating him to some ice cream? I just bought some yesterday."

"Okay." Brendan said.

"Sure." May said.

"No, it's fine." Wally muttered.

"Don't be shy. It's my treat." Norman insisted.

"Come on, Wally, let's go back to my place and we can have a sundae, would you like that?" Brendan asked.

He kept quiet for a few seconds before he reluctantly accepts, "Okay." He muttered and nodded.

"I would love to join you, but I have to watch over the gym. So, Brendan and May will keep you company." Norman said.

"Come on, Wally, I know ice cream will definitely cheer you up." May said.

The three of them walked out the gym and went to Brendan's house. As they walk, they couldn't help but notice his sad face. They placed their hand on his shoulder and tries to pep him up a bit.

"Wally, are you feeling all right?" Brendan asked.

But he just stood quiet as if he didn't even hear him.

"Wally?" May called out to him.

He finally snapped out of it and notice they were talking to him, "Huh?"

"Are you okay? You're not sad?" May asked in concern.

"Oh, uh... Don't worry about me. I'm fine." He said and puts up a smile.

But Brendan has doubts, "You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

Brendan and May knows that he is not happy at all. They know he's just putting up a brave face so he wouldn't want them to see him sad. They want to do something in order to make him happy and confident. They don't want to see him being all gloomy all the time. Suddenly, an idea flashed into their heads. Brendan and May looked at each other and knew that they have the same idea. They love each other so much and their hearts were connected, which explains how they know what the other is thinking. Call it an intuition if you will. They smiled at the idea and they were both excited. 

When they arrived at Littleroot Town, they saw Brendan's mom walked out of her house. She suddenly noticed the kids and smiled, "You're back, Brendan. Hello, May. Hello, Wally." She greeted.

"Hi!" May greeted.

But Wally just stood quiet.

"So, how was the battle against my husband?" Caroline asked.

"Uhhhh......" Both May and Brendan didn't even want to say what happened back at the gym.

"Oh my, I take it that it didn't end well?" Caroline asked.

Brendan and May shook their heads.

"Oh dear. Don't worry, Wally, I'm sure you'll do better next time."

"Thanks for the support." Wally murmured.

"Well, I'm off to my dance class. I'll be back later. Bye, dear." Caroline said and left.

"Bye, Mom." Brendan said.

They entered inside the house and Brendan went to the kitchen to fetch three bowls to make themselves sundaes. May helped him while Wally was sitting on the couch. He wanted to help too, but Brendan and May insisted him to just relax on the couch and let them serve him a sundae. When the sundaes were ready, they headed upstairs to Brendan's room and watch TV. They sat on Brendan's bed with Wally sitting in the middle of the love couple. They watch an half hour show as they ate their delicious treats. When their program ended, May took notice of Wally's sundae.

"Wally, you barely touch your sundae. you don't like it?" May asked.

"I just don't feel like eating sundae, that's all." Wally replied.

Brendan looked at Wally's sad face. He's really not feeling happy at all. He looked at his girlfriend and they both nod, meaning it's time to do the idea they had earlier. Brendan grabbed their bowls and placed them on his desk. May turned off the TV and placed her hand on his shoulders again.

"Wally, are you sure you're not upset?" May asked.

Wally stood silent in response.

"Does this have to do anything with the fact that you haven't won a single pokemon battle?" Brendan asked.

Wally sighed, "I guess there's no use hiding it. I admit, I am a bit sad that I keep losing. It's not a good feeling. Sure, sometimes you lose a match. But I lose all the time. I never win anything. Sometimes I think, is my pokemon not strong enough because...I am weak?"

"Hey, come on, don't say things like that." May said and hugs him.

Brendan placed his hand on his shoulder, "It's not you or your pokemon's fault. I know that you are strong."

"............You're right. I guess I'm an idiot to even think that." Wally said.

"Wally, we've been thinking, me and Brendan should do something to make you happy again and full of confidence." May said.

"We want to treat you something that I think you would like." Brendan said.

Wally looks at Brendan, "Really? What is it?" 

May turned Wally's head towards her face and plants her lips deep into his. Wally's eyes were widen, his cheeks were blushing, and he froze in place. He's not too sure what to do about this. Should he kiss back? Should he stop her? What does Brendan thinks about this? Those are the thoughts that are swimming in his head, but he's pretty much worried more about Brendan, his own girlfriend is kissing Wally in front of her boyfriend. It lasted about a minute before she pulled away. This was his actual first kiss and it was with someone who has a boyfriend. Why would she do this? He turned to look at Brendan to see if he is shock as he is, but he wasn't, instead he was smiling. Why? Shouldn't he be a bit concern about this?

He looked back at May, "W-What was that for?!" Wally exclaimed.

"I'm just trying to cheer you up." May said in a cute voice.

"But by kissing me?! Brendan! Aren't you going to say something about this?!" Wally exclaimed.

Brendan smiled and replied, "Nope."

"Wh-What?!" Wally said in confusion.

Brendan continues, "I'm agreeing to what May is doing. In fact..."

And May finished his sentence, "...He and I came up with this idea." They loved each other very much and trusted each other. They were willing to share with their closest friend.

"Since you've been losing a lot, we thought that maybe we can do something that will help you get the boost you needed." Brendan said.

"We've decided that we should give you something that will help you in your confidence." May said. 

"We would like to give you something that is called, pleasure." Brendan said.

Wally's cheeks were a bit red, "P-Pleasure?" He said nervously.

May grabbed Wally's hand and pressed it on one of her big breasts. He gasped in surprise, his eyes wide open, his jaw was hanging, and his cheeks got a bit redder. "You like what you feel? Go on, move them. Give them a squeeze." May said in encouragement.

Her hand left his to let him do what he wants. He hesitated at first, he ponders if he should even keep going. He looks at Brendan, he smiled and nodded at him, telling him to go on. Wally gulps and nervously use his one hand that was still placed on her breast to gently move her boob through her shirt. He slowly moves it in circles and pushes it up and down. May quietly moans as he pleases her breast to which he stop because he thought he might have done something wrong.

May giggles, "It's okay. Keep going."

"Am I hurting you?" Wally asked in concern.

She shook her head, "You're doing great. Keep going."

He got a bit bold and caress both of her breasts. He moves her large boobs with tender care. She softly moaned in respond to his actions, "Am I doing all right?" He asked timdly.

"Yeah, you're doing great." She softly moans.

"Do you want to really feel them instead through her shirt?" Brendan asked.

He stops and stutters an answer, "Um... Uh..."

May giggled, "Why not?" She took off her shirt and removed her bra to reveal her boobs.

Wally's face was now fully red as he witness seeing real live breasts for the first time. They looked so gorgeous, Brendan is lucky to have a girl with a pair of breasts like these. She must be a size Double D or even bigger than that. His hands slowly reached for her boobs and when it made contact, they felt like soft pillows. He sink his hands deeper into her fleshy orbs and massages them. May softly moans and purrs with delight. 

"Don't forget to play with her nipples, Wally. Don't just ignore them." Brendan said.

"So far, you're doing great." May commented.

Wally glided his hands through her tits and make his way to her nipples. He poked one of them and May instantly shivered and mewled a little bit. His finger lapped around the bud a few times and he gently pinches it with his index finger and his thumb, they were hard like pebbles. His hand squeezed around her bust and rotates them in opposite directions. His thumbs sometimes brush against the buds of her nipples and it caused her to moan a bit.

"Would you like to suck on them?" May asked.

He admits they do look delectable, he nodded on response and tries to place his mouth on one of her nipples, but she stops him.

"Let's try a different position. Let's have you laying on my lap while you feed on my boobs." May said.

Wally replied with a nod.

"But first, let's get those clothes off you. I want you to feel good, too, you know." May said.

She started to slide his jacket off his shoulders and unbutton his shirt and slides it off his shoulders. His body is slim and it doesn't show that much muscles, but she didn't care for it. She started to remove his pants and white underwear as well. When she saw his penis, he wasn't really that big. But size doesn't matter to her, what matters is boosting his self-esteem and helping him gain self-confidence.

"Come here, Wally." May said like a mother who is caring for a child that scraped his knee.

He sat on her lap and laid back with her arm cradling his shoulders. Her boob was right on his face, he opened his mouth and puts it on her nipple. She softly moans as he suckled on her breast. His eyes were closed in bliss and a tint of red spread out through his cheeks as he suckled and plays with her other breast. As he suckles her teat, May has this chance to please his dick by slowly rubbing it up and down and he moaned with his mouth full of her breast. While all of this is happening, Brendan was on the sides watching them. His manhood is raging hard just by seeing Wally sucking on her teat while May is rubbing his penis. He disrobe himself and approach them. He leaned his cock towards her face.

She smiled, "You're hard as well?"

"Just seeing your magnificent boobs out in the open has gotten me this hard." Brendan said.

She sexually chuckled, "Well, I suppose I should take care of it then."

She open her mouth as wide as she could and he inserts it deep into her mouth. She almost gagged and chocked on it a bit, but she relaxed when she got used to it. He slowly thrust in and out, he feels the shaft rubbing against her tonsils and feeling the wet, damp cavern inside her throat. She slowly moves her head back and forth as she sucks his cock and made some slurping noises. Wally squeezed the bosom he is sucking on and swirl his tongue around her nipple. May was at first rubbing him at a slow pace and with minimal pressure on his dick, but in a few short seconds, she added more pressure and rubs him really fast. Apparently, it was too good for Wally and immediately ejaculated. His moans were muffled due to her bosom on his face and his sperm landed on her huge twin mounds. 

May took Brendan's cock out of her mouth, "Oh my, did you come already?"

Wally took his mouth out of her nipple with a thread of his saliva connecting to her bud, "Yeah." He panted.

"Was that your first orgasm?" May asked.

"Mm-Hmm." He nodded. "But you were also rubbing it really fast. I didn't know what was coming out of me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I guess I must have been carried away while I was sucking on Brendan's penis." May said.

"Why don't you take a break? You should at least rest for a few minutes before you can go on." Brendan said.

"Okay." Wally said and got off May's lap and watch them from the sidelines.

May slowly took Brendan's cock back into her mouth and moves her head back and forth at a slow pace. She takes it in deep into her throat and lovingly moaned. Brendan softly groaned and watched her as she works him to his limits. She made eye contact with him as she moves, those cute eyes should be enough to make him reach his climax, but he was not ready to release his load yet. Wally was watching May pleasing Brendan's cock, compared to his penis, Brendan was long and thick and May was taking it all in. She took it out and twirl her tongue around the mushroom head and tapping it. She sucks the tip while rubbing his shaft, her saliva was a great use for lubricant and use this opportunity to rub him at a fast pace. Wally found himself getting hard by watching her pleasuring his meaty cock. Their eyes are still in contact and didn't even break it yet. They gaze at each other with love in their eyes. They can tell what the other is thinking just by staring at each other's eyes and right now, Brendan's eyes are telling her that he's about to reach his climax. She takes his cock all the way in her throat and he release his hot seeds. She gulped down every load he spurts. When he was done, she slowly took his cock out of her mouth and they both shared a passionate kiss. Brendan didn't seem to mind too much about tasting himself. The kiss lasted about a minute and they pulled away with a smile on their face. They looked at Wally and saw how hard he is.

"Sorry that we are ignoring you Wally." May said.

"Are you ready to go again?" Brendan asked.

He nodded.

"Would you like to...put it inside me?" May asked.

His penis twitched and he gulp. He replied with a nod.

"Okay then, let's get started." May said.

She took her shorts off and revealed her panties that have been very wet and the cause of it was sucking Brendan's cock. She laid on the bed and spread her legs out. She rub her snatch through her wet panties with two fingers. She purred in delight and she is getting very aroused. She peeled her panties off and revealed her pussy to Wally. This is the very first time he has seen a naked girl. He approach to her to get a good view. Her private parts were so soaked and it was leaking. Wally was amazed, he never seen something like this before. Truly, Brendan is lucky to have a girl like her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Put it in." May said.

He was a bit timid at first because he was having a hard time putting it in. She helped him placed his member to where it's supposed to go and he slowly slides it in. He feels her drenched walls welcoming his penis and covering the shaft with her juices. He started to thrust at a steady pace, he buried his face between her large bosoms. Despite the length of his penis, May was actually purring in delight. With a few thrust, Wally already ejaculated and spilled his seeds inside her.

He looked at May with guilt in his eyes, "I'm...I'm sorry." He looked like he was about to cry.

Luckily, May prevented that, "It's okay." She patted his head. "Is this your first time?" She asked.

He nodded, "I... I couldn't even make you moan."

"Truth to be told, I actually enjoyed the very first few seconds. You just need some experience. And when you have that, I'm pretty sure you will pleasure a girl that you're interested in." May assured.

With the doubts dispelled, Wally felt a bit confident, "Can I... try that again?"

"Of course, only if you don't mind Brendan joining in." May said.

Wally shook his head, "I don't."

"Good. Oh honey?" May called.

Brendan approached them, "You ready to give it another go, Wally?"

He nod in response, "I'm ready."

"That's the confidence we need. Even when you lose many battles, you shouldn't lose confidence." Brendan said. 

May flipped herself and Wally over so that she can be on top. "I'm going to need to lube up your cock, Brendan." She said.

He brought his manhood to her face and takes it back in her throat, coating his dick with her saliva. After a few minutes of deep throating, his member was slimy enough to easily insert it in her anus. But just for safety measures, he grabbed a bottle of lube from his drawer and pours it on her butt crack. He gently press her anus with his index finger and slowly circles around it. Once she relaxed enough, he carefully inserts his finger inside her butthole. He slowly pumps his finger in and out, Wally saw how May looked when Brendan's finger was moving inside her, she had the look of bliss and pleasure slathered all over her face. Her moans were a bit quiet and she didn't feel any pain whatsoever. Wally thought perhaps he could help by increasing the pleasure by playing with her huge mounds again.

He placed his hands on her bust and moves them in a gentle motion. The volume of her moans slightly increased and her eyes were half lidded. He sink his hands deeper into her mounds and squeezed them. He brushes her nipples with his thumbs as he moves her bosoms while applying a tiny amount of pressure on them. May squeaked in pleasure as her bust was receiving pleasure from Wally's hands.

Once her rectum relaxed, Brendan added a second finger and pumps in and out at a steady pace. May shrilled in ecstasy and started to squirm in bliss. It was getting her so wet, her walls were starting to get soaked and Wally is still inside her. He pumps his fingers faster and faster and it caused her to gasp and moan. He stops pumping and he gingerly spread her anus apart. After he's done that, he resumes to pumping inside her in a swift pace.

May shouted in rapture. She was receiving pleasure from Brendan's fingers and Wally's hands. She was in deep euphoria and could not stop moaning. Her pussy was leaking juices and with the amount of ecstasy she obtained, she felt like she could melt into their hands. With Brendan's experienced fingers pumping inside her anus and with Wally's eager hands pleasing her bust, it was enough for her to reach her orgasm and she yelled in pleasure. With Wally still inside her, her walls clamped on his manhood and climax. With a shout, Wally instantly ejaculated inside her, filling her wombs with his seeds.

"Oh no, not again. We didn't even start and I already came inside you. I'm sorry, May." Wally apologized.

"Don't be sorry, Wally. Remember what Brendan said?" May said.

"You shouldn't lose confidence. Remember, you're inexperienced. You'll get better with time." Brendan reassured.

He's right, Wally shouldn't give up so easily. He puts his anxiety away, "Okay, I won't give up yet."

Brendan and May smiled at his confidence, "We're so proud of you." They both said.

"But we're not done yet." May said.

"We're just getting started." Brendan said.

With his slimy cock and her lube anus, Brendan carefully inserts his member inside her ass. It wasn't the first time she took it in her ass and every time he puts his dick inside her butt, she didn't feel any pain at all, just pure pleasure.

"Now, are you ready?" May asked.

Wally nodded.

"Okay then, here we go." May said.

She placed her hands on the side of his small chest, lifted herself up and began to move up and down at a steady pace. Brendan moves with her while Wally was laying there and taking in all the pleasure he is receiving. Wally moans in bliss as he felt her drenched walls massaging his member. Brendan was thrusting into her at a slow pace but he also slams hard in her ass. She clenched her butt and it caused him to groan and thrust even harder into her tight ass. May's boobs bounced along with her when she was bouncing on Wally's cock. He feels too good to even play with her breasts. She decided to increase a tiny bit of pleasure to Wally by brushing his nipples with her thumbs, the same way that he did with hers. Soon enough, his moans were starting to sound a bit erotic. They knew he is liking this and kept at it. Her pussy spilled so much juices, that it was sliding down to Wally's butt crack and getting his anus a bit wet and slick. 

"How does my pussy feels, Wally?" May asked while bouncing on his dick.

"It's so wet and warm in there!" Wally moaned.

"Do you want me to go faster?" May asked.

"Yes!" Wally moaned.

May bounced faster on Wally's cock and Brendan increased his speed as well. Her tight rectum was milking Brendan's shaft as he swiftly pounds her ass. Brendan grabbed May's boobs from behind and gave them a good massage. May turned her face to him to share a loving kiss as he squeezes and kneads her breasts with tender and loving care. He dove his tongue inside her moaning mouth and plays with her tongue. Their tongues danced and swivel with love as he slams her hole. He pinches her nipples and tugs her mounds which caused her to erotically moan in his mouth. Even though Brendan is giving her love and pleasure, it doesn't mean that she is ignoring Wally, and to prove that, she gives Wally's nipples some attention. While kissing Brendan and bouncing on Wally's member, she pinches his nipples and twists them and it caused him to shout in ecstasy. They finally broke their kiss, Brendan lets go of her bust and slapped her ass and thrusts harder which made her squeak.

As they continue to move, May asked Wally, "How does it feel, Wally?"

"It feels... so good!" He moaned.

"Do you want to feel even more good?" She asked.

"Yes, please!" He moaned.

Brendan and May looked at each other and nodded. Brendan took his cock out of her ass and easily inserts his penis inside Wally's rectum. Wally's eyes widen in surprise and he yelped in surprise and in ecstasy. Thanks to May's juices, it made his anus slick enough for Brendan to easily fit his cock inside him. It didn't hurt Wally one bit, it actually surprised him and he almost felt a bit of pleasure when he sticks his member inside his tight rectum.

As Brendan slowly moves inside him, Wally exclaimed, "What are you doing?!"

"You wanted to feel good, right? I'm sure you'll like this." Brendan said.

"But... But..." Wally didn't know if he should protest or spread his legs.

"Don't worry, just take it in. You'll love it." May assured.

"I don't know about this." Wally said with concern in his voice.

Brendan thrust inside him at a fast pace and it made Wally shout in ecstasy. With a smile on his face, Brendan said, "Trust us, it'll be great."

Brendan grabbed Wally's legs and spread them apart to push his cock deeper into his hole. May increased her speed as she still plays with Wally's nipples. "Look, your nipples are getting hard!" She pointed out.

She tugs, pulls, twists, plucks, flicks, and brushed his hard nipples. He squeaks and shouts in ecstasy, his eyes were shut tight as he feels this amazing pleasure surging through his body. Brendan's thick cock was thrusting in a gentle motion even with his speed increased. He thrusts in and out, filling his ass with his long and hard meat. Then there is May's wet walls, clenching his manhood as she bounces on him. Her walls felt so warm and wet and tight. With Brendan's cock thrusting inside him and May bouncing on his dick, he realized that they were doing this because they care. They were filling his body with pleasure, ecstasy, and love. His eyes were half lidded and his mouth formed a smile, he felt total bliss.

"Are you liking it, Wally?" Brendan asked.

"Yes!" Wally moaned.

"You're doing great, Wally. You haven't even come yet. That's impressive! But now, we're moving to the finale and I want you to give all you got." May said.

Wally nodded in response.

May leaned toward Wally and her huge bust were right near his face. Brendan pulled out of Wally's ass and inserts his member inside May's pussy with Wally's penis still inside her. She moans in rapture as she feels Brendan's cock entering inside her. She never had two cocks inside her pussy before, and she is glad this is the first with her boyfriend and their good friend, Wally.

"Remember, give it all you got. I'm counting on you Wally." May said.

Brendan made the first move and thrusts in, when he pulled back, Wally made the next move and thrusts in. Brendan and Wally felt their cocks slipping and sliding against each other as they move in different paces. The sensations were unbelievable, strange, and wild. May had never felt so full in her life. Even if Wally wasn't big like Brendan, he still made her feel so good. Her walls were being stretch with the boys' cocks.

"Go faster... Both of you." May moaned.

They moved as one and began to move faster. As he moved, Wally suckled both on May's nipples into his mouth. With both cocks inside her cunt, Brendan and Wally moved in simultaneous speed, Wally's dick was rubbing against her walls while Brendan's dick was kissing her womb. The sensation she was feeling is unimaginable. Sloppy lewd noises escapes from her pussy as they thrust into her. Brendan groaned in ecstasy as he pushed his cock deeper into her. Wally moaned in bliss with May's nipples in his mouth, sucking them hard while rubbing his dick around her wet and hot walls. May shouted in rapture as her cunt was being filled with cocks, her walls were greedily milking their members and more of her juices spilled out of her as they stretched her pussy. With one final thrust, they pushed their members deep into her and filled her womb with their hot seeds. They all moaned and shout in rapture as their orgasm arrived.

Wally was panting and laying between Brendan and May. Brendan patted his head while May smooched his cheeks. "How did it feel, Wally?" May asked.

"It was amazing!" Wally said in pants.

"This is our present to you. I know that you lose a lot, but you mustn't give up hope." Brendan said.

"Thanks, Brendan." Wally said, still panting.

"Maybe tomorrow, you can have a rematch with my dad. That is, of course, if you feel up for it." Brendan said.

"Maybe I will, no, I will battle him tomorrow and win. I can promise you two that." Wally said, full of confidence and self esteem.

Brendan and May smiled at him, "Then let's rest up for a while and spend the rest of this day training." May said.

"Okay." Wally said. Exhausted, he fell asleep with Brendan and May cuddling him.

 

The next day...

 

Wally was battling Norman and they were down to their final pokemon. Wally's Gallade and Norman's Slaking were giving it their all. Brendan and May were on the sidelines cheering Wally on.

"Okay, Gallade, use Close Combat!" Wally commanded.

Gallade got close to Slaking and unleashed a barrage of attacks on it.

"Slaking, use Strength!" Norman commanded.

Slaking clenched it's fist and punches Gallade away before it made it's final attack.

Now both pokemon were at a standstill, neither of them were moving...until... Slaking fell and fainted.

Norman gasped in surprise, Brendan and May had a wide grin on their faces, and Wally's face looked disbelieved.

The judge calls it, "Slaking is unable to battle. The winner is Wally!"

Both Brendan and May were out of their seats and cheered for Wally's very first victory. Norman smiled at Wally for winning against him, he knows that he can beat the other gym leaders, elite four, and the champion. Wally had tears in his eyes, he actually won his first battle. Brendan and May run up to him, May hugged him while Brendan pats his back.

Norman approached Wally and his friends, "I'm impressed! You've manage to beat me, and I even gave it my all! I don't know what you two did to Wally for having him win against me, but I'm glad that it worked!"

"Oh, we just did some usual training..." May said.

"...And support!" Brendan added.

Norman laughed in happiness, "I'm glad that the two of you made friends with him. Now, I believe that you should deserve this, Wally." He hands him the Balance Badge, "Congrats. Now I want you to keep getting stronger and win against other gyms. Maybe someday, you can face and defeat the champion. I believe in you, Wally." He ruffled his hair affectionately, "Good luck and have faith, okay?" And with that, The trio left the gym.

"Congrats, Wally!" May said.

"I knew you could do it!" Brendan said.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without your guys' help." Wally said.

"I know what we can do to celebrate." May said and the couple lean on him with May sensually rubbing his belly and Brendan sensually rubbing his shoulders, "We should give you a reward just like yesterday for winning against the gym leader."

"And if you beat the next gym leader, we can do it again." Brendan said.

"We can do it again and again for each gym leader you beat." May said.

"And if you beat the champion, we can do it anytime you wish and we can go at it for as long as you like." Brendan said.

Wally's cheeks turned red like a tamato berry. "Would you like that?" May asked.

Wally nodded in response.

The loving couple smiled, "Good. Now let's go to my place, where your reward will be held." Brendan said.

Wally's heart thumped, he was nervous, but also a bit excited. They walked to Brendan's house to give Wally his reward.

There is a first for everything, and for Wally, he had his first kiss, he saw his first boobs, sucked his very first breasts, had his first orgasm, saw his first naked girl, had his first sex and gave his virginity to her, had his butthole filled for the first time, felt his very first pleasurable sensation, had his very first threesome, and won his very first battle. From this day on, he will have his first happy moments in his life together with his friends, Brendan and May, and with them, helping Wally boosting his self-esteem. With friends like these, who needs enemies?

 

Fun Fact: Did you know that having sex with a partner really does boost your self-esteem? Did you like this story? Do you have a story for this couple(s) or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


End file.
